Teen Titans: Continued
by CookieKid
Summary: No copyright infringement intended to anyone or anything who helped or helps in the making of Teen Titans, DC Comics, etc. or to any of the episodes that were made and any to come. Also, no copyright infringement intended to "TrackerWiz" if it is real.
1. The Dream

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. The Teen Titans were waking up. Beast Boy was having a bad dream. It was about Terra. Slade had a knife pointed at Terra's neck and he was saying, "Hand over the chip!"

"What chip?!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Give me Overload!" screeched Slade.

"I thought you had it!" said Beast Boy sounding really confused.

"Not anymore." said Slade, "Now if you are going to lie to me, then you better look away, cause' this is going to be painful for you and Terra. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!" he kept laughing and laughing.

"No! Not Terra! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Beast Boy.

Suddenly, he was awake. His face was covered with sweat. The other four titans burst into the room in their battle positions.

"What happened" screamed Robin.

"Nothing," said Beast Boy.

Surprisingly, there was no crime that day. Therefore, Beast Boy did some investigating.

"That dream was to real to just be a dream." He said to himself. He turned on the computer in this room. He clicked on the icon called "TrackerWiz". Nobody knew this, but when the Teen Titans saw Slade a while ago, Beast Boy attached a tiny tracker device onto Slade so that Beast Boy could find Slade if he still had anything to do with Terra, if both of them were actually still alive.

"Come on Slade, come out, come out, where ever you are." said Beast Boy. Suddenly, it started beeping.

"Yes! So you are still alive!" said Beast Boy, "And you're at the Boardwalk, hmmm, meet ya there."


	2. Huh!

It was midnight. The Titans were asleep, well, except for Beast Boy. He left the tower. He was going to find Slade. He needed to know what happened to Terra. With his portable "TrackerWiz" device, he was able to see that Slade was still at the Boardwalk.

But when Beast Boy got there, it wasn't Slade who was there, it was Red X.

"You?" shouted Beast Boy very puzzled, "Again? Time to figure out who you are!" Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and pounced. Red X zoomed away, and Beast Boy did too with his "cat-like reflexes". After that, Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur and stomped on him. Suddenly, Red X punched his foot and ran. Beast Boy turned back to normal and pinned Red X to the ground.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked himself.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

"If I attached the tracker to Slade and I found Red X…" he thought to himself," Then you're…" he said it aloud this time, however, he was to surprised to talk.

"Hello, old friend," said Slade.


	3. The Confrontation

Teen Titans: Continued

Chapter 3: The Confrontation

"What did you do to her?" Beast Boy screamed at his "old friend" Red X, or, to clarify, Slade.

"Who are you talking about?" Slade laughed, sincerely confused.

"Terra, stupid! What did you do to her?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Terra? I got rid of her years ago! What are you talking about? She's just a hunk of stone!" Slade laughed even harder, still pinned to the ground.

"Well, I think she's still alive, because that hunk of stone isn't there anymore! And obviously you're the cause of it! There's only one person in this entire world that would know anyone about Terra other me or the other Titans! And that's YOU!" Beast Boy was ready to punch him, any second, any more anger would channel through him in the form of a punch.

"What? She's alive?" Slade's eyes widened. His voice sounded of concern.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Beast Boy punched him.

Slade decided that he'd had enough, he jumped up, liberating himself from Beast Boy's control and swung at him. Beast Boy ducked and turned into a lion and charged. Slade dodged and grabbed two of legs and held them in place in the back of him. Beast Boy then turned into a relatively large hawk and tossed Slade off of him. Beast Boy decided he couldn't face Slade for too long, his evil forces could be starting to surrounding him this second because Slade could've signaled them by now, secretly. Beast Boy ran at full speed as a cheetah away from Slade, then became a bird and flew to his room in the Titans Tower. He tried to sleep the entire night but he could not. He spent the entire night thinking about what could've happened to Terra.


End file.
